1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an optical module, and more particularly to an optical module used in a projection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in projection technology, a pico-projector is invented. The are mainly four kinds of the pico-projector technology, such as a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) mirror technology using a laser light source, a color sequencial liquid crystal on silicon (CS LCoS) technology using a light emitting diode source, a CF LCoS technology and a digital light processing (DLP) technology.
Due to the advantage of small size, the pico-projector can be embedded in a portable product, such as a cell phone, a notebook computer, a tablet computer, a camera, a video recorder, a portable media player (PMP), a portable DVD or a game console, such that the portable product has a projection function.
However, due to the requirement on the resolution of the frame, a stable and accurate adjusting mechanism is needed to be equipped in the pico-projector having a limited space. The assembly error of the optical elements is needed to be reduced for effectively controlling the size of the laser spot and controlling varied color light beams, such as red, green, and blue light beams, to be coaxial.